


未来への進撃--Advance to the Future:  Interviews

by CatherineBuntaichou



Series: Advance to the Future:  Extras [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Advance to the Future, Bonus, Interviews, Mirai e no Shingeki, Mirashin, Multi, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineBuntaichou/pseuds/CatherineBuntaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serving as supplements to the main fic, I present to you exclusive character interviews!  (Posted after every five chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm late posting this...but welcome! Stay a while! And I hope you enjoy the first of many bonus materials that are to come for MiraShin!
> 
> Also, if you want to talk or see more content, check out the official tumblr! (mirashinofficial(dot)tumblr(dot)com)

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Marco Bodt_

_The Protagonist’s Best Friend--Cheerful, Honest, Hard-working_

_What kind of interview will this freckled Military Police hopeful give us?_

 

 **Beaure:** We have quite a few questions for you, Marco, and as our first interviewee, I hope you can set the bar for interviews to come.

 **Marco:** I’ll do my best! Thank you for showing interest in the series and taking the time to compile everyone’s questions.

 **Beaure:** The pleasure is all mine.

Let’s get started, shall we? First, how did you and Yasmin meet?

 **Marco:** Oh, nothing too special, really. We live on the same street and our parents knew each other. I think that kind of situation is quite common.

 **Beaure:** Were you friends right away?

 **Marco:** I don’t remember a time when we weren’t friends, so I guess so. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** How about any arguments? Surely you’ve had times that you didn’t see eye to eye.

 **Marco:** Hm…maybe when we were younger, we would fight about stupid little things. I think that now that we’re older, we just…got used to each other.

 **Beaure:** I see. It sounds like you truly care for each other.

 **Marco:** I can’t imagine not having been friends with Yasmin. It would have been a very different life. She’s such a strong person, and I’ve always looked up to her. I know I can depend on her for just about anything.

 **Beaure:** Moving along, can you tell us about your family?

 **Marco:** There’s not much to say. It’s just me and my mother. My father disappeared a few years ago. And I guess the Güvens are like family, too.

 **Beaure:** Not just Yasmin?

 **Marco:** No, I consider them to be family--a family I don’t have to share a house with, though. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** Do you ever get lonely being an only child?

 **Marco:** Not really. I got used to it being just me and my mother.

 **Beaure:** What is your most fond childhood memory?

 **Marco:** Probably the day Yasmin’s brother Cem was born. Yasmin and Esra came to my house and spent the night. I just remember that we laughed a lot, and my mother baked us a cake. That was a pretty big deal. Things were a lot simpler back then, I think.

 **Beaure:** You’re right about that.

Now, I know you’re entering the military and aiming for the Military Police. Can you tell us more about that?

 **Marco:** Well…it’s not anything spectacular. I just really think working for the king would be an honor. And also, if I were to be honest with you, I think that being in the Military Police would give me a chance to find out more about my father and what might have happened to him.

 **Beaure:** Can you elaborate?

 **Marco:** I don’t have much to say. I just think I might be able to find things out since I would have access to more information.

 **Beaure:** I see.

So, what do you do in your spare time?

 **Marco:** Usually I spend my free time hanging out with Yasmin. But when she’s not around, I like to read, and I also like to take walks.

 **Beaure:** What kind of books do you like?

 **Marco:** This is embarrassing…

 **Beaure:** What do you mean?

 **Marco:** Well… I like reading books about architecture, and art, and that kind of thing. One of the other reasons I think it would be nice to be in the Military Police is because I would be in Wall Sina, which is where the really elaborately built churches are. I also would like to see the court house, and of course, the castle.

 **Beaure:** You sound like quite an old soul.

 **Marco:** Yasmin says that a lot, too…

 **Beaure:** So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: if you could have anything you ever wanted, without any limitations, what would it be?

 **Marco:** I don’t really know. *laughs* That’s a lot to think about. But if I had to choose…I guess I’d just wish that my friendship with Yasmin wouldn’t change. We might have a lot of growing up to do, but it would feel weird not sharing at least a part of my life with her. We’ve always had each other’s backs, and I don’t think I’ll ever want that to change.

 **Beaure:** Thank you for that wonderful reply. It’s very touching to see such a devoted friend.

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Marco:** Thank you, too. I hope it’s worth reading.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Marco?

 **Marco:** Don’t be afraid to try to change yourself. You’re not always who you think you are, and change helps you grow stronger.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Marco. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!


	2. Chapter 2

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Yasmin Güven_

_The Protagonist Herself--Friend to Humanity and Seeker of Truth_

_What kind of interview will result from talking with the main heroine?_

 

**Beaure:** Well, Yasmin, here you are at last. I know you insisted that you not go first…

**Yasmin:** Yeah, I hate going first in these kinds of things. I’d rather someone else make mistakes first for me to learn from. *laughs*

**Beaure:** Either way, I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait.

Now, for your first question: we talked to Marco about your friendship quite a bit, but how do _you_ perceive it?

**Yasmin:** Marco means the world to me. And I guess this feeling has only gotten stronger as time goes on. I’d follow him to the end of the world if he asked.

**Beaure:** It sounds like you not only love him as a friend, but also respect him.

**Yasmin:** Yes, definitely. I’m so glad he wants to join the Military Police, because I think that if the world was filled with more people like him, even if we had conflicts with Titans, the world would still be better off.

**Beaure:** Are there any downsides to your friendship?

**Yasmin:** He’s better than me at almost everything. *laughs*

**Beaure:** Surely that’s not true.

**Yasmin:** Well…maybe not everything, but for the most part, I follow his lead. I know I can trust him. In fact, I don’t know what I’d do without him.

**Beaure:** I see.

Marco had mentioned you were like family to him. Would you say the same?

**Yasmin:** Yeah. Actually, I call his mom “mom” and vice versa. Esra also regards him as a sibling, and my mother tends to think of him as a son.

**Beaure:** Can you tell us more about your own blood relatives?

**Yasmin:** I have three younger siblings, and then my mother. My father disappeared a while ago, so I hate to say that he’s deceased, but I suppose at this point, he’s probably not coming back, so same difference, right…?

**Beaure:** We know Esra is also a military hopeful. What do you think of this?

**Yasmin:** She can do it. Esra is really hard on herself, which worries me, but she’s also well-disciplined and level-headed. She could fit in to any regiment, honestly.

**Beaure:** You don’t think the same about yourself?

**Yasmin:** No way. I could never be in the Survey Corps. *laughs* I guess I could see myself in the Police, but I know I won’t beat out other people for that spot, so Garrison is fine.

**Beaure:** What about not being with Marco?

**Yasmin:** *laughs* Yeah, that kind of sucks. But I know we’ll both make other friends, and at this point in our lives, we can’t quite get rid of each other, either, so it’ll work out.

**Beaure:** That’s certainly true about many things in life, isn’t it?

What about hobbies? What do you do in your spare time?

**Yasmin:** I love walking around and people-watching, and of course I do this all with Marco.

**Beaure:** What about on your own?

**Yasmin:** Alone time is kind of rare for me, since I have so many siblings and responsibilities, but…I like to read.

**Beaure:** Marco said the same thing.

**Yasmin:** Yeah, he loves architecture and that kind of thing--isn’t that what you call an ‘old soul’? *laughs* But yes, we often go out and get books together but then end up reading them separately.

**Beaure:** What kinds of books interest you?

**Yasmin:** For me…probably fiction. But sometimes, if I don’t like the ending, I imagine up a new one in my head. And I do the same thing if it’s a book I’ve read at least once before, too.

**Beaure:** I notice you have quite the imagination.

**Yasmin:** It’s all thanks to people-watching.

**Beaure:** I just have one more question before we have to wrap up this interview: what is your biggest dream? I know you have a lot of aspirations, but try to choose just one.

**Yasmin:** …That’s really hard. I guess…I want to be able to stand on my own two feet and say I did something for humanity, but even more than that, I want to be able to say I did something to help myself, too. I don’t want to feel useless, or feel trapped by society. I’d like to find that strength to forge my own path and get to the places I want to get to, and know the things I want to know. …It might sound selfish, but it’s what I want.

**Beaure:** I understand. It takes a lot of courage to be honest with yourself, so I think you’re on the right track.

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

**Yasmin:** Ah, not at all! Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. And thank you for not making me go first. *laughs*

**Beaure:** How about some last words for our readers?

**Yasmin:** There’s hope for humanity. The future often seems pretty bleak, but in reality, there’s always going to be something left to fight for in the end.

**Beaure:** Thank you, Yasmin. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

 


	3. Chapter 3

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Erin Johnson_

_One of the red-headed twins that befriends Yasmin._

_What kind of person is she on her own, though?_

 

 **Beaure:** It's great to have you here, Erin. ...I do have the right twin here, right?

 **Erin:** *laughs* Yes, it's really me. And thank you--it's good to be here.

 **Beaure:** Oh, good, that's good to hear.

Let’s get started, shall we? First, do you mind telling us about your family?

 **Erin:** I don't mind at all. I love my family. It's just me and Rosie, plus our parents. Also, our grandpa on my father's side is still alive, so we see him a lot.

 **Beaure:** If I recall, you grew up within Wall Sina. Is that correct?

 **Erin:** Yep, I did. My family has lived in Stohess for a few generations now.

 **Beaure:** It must be pretty different being in the military compared to life in the inner wall!

 **Erin:** Horribly different. It _is_ kind of eye-opening, seeing how other people live. Rosie and I have been pretty well-off our whole lives, so this is really an obvious step down in quality of living quarters, and food, and so on. It's much safer in Sina, admittedly.

 **Beaure:** Is that so? So is that why you didn't want to join the military?

 **Erin:** If you want me to put it simply, then yes, that's why.

 **Beaure:** But you joined because of Rosaleen?

 **Erin:** Yeah. I couldn't just let her go running off on her own. She may be the older twin, but even she will admit that I'm the one with more common sense. *laughs* There's also influence from our grandpa, who was in the Garrison for quite a while, but honestly, I could care less about what he did. We live in a different generation than him, after all.

 **Beaure:** That's a very good point. Moving on, despite not wanting to join the military in the first place, you seem to have made a lot of friends.

 **Erin:** Yeah, I actually have. My roommates are all a lot of fun, and Yasmin and Milena are really great friends.

 **Beaure:** Who are your roommates, by the way?

 **Erin:** Well, Rosie and I share a bunk, and then there's Annie and Mikasa, and also Ymir and Krista. The other two girls in our room are never around, so mostly it's just us.

 **Beaure:** It sounds like a pretty fun room.

 **Erin:** It really is! I've gotten to know them pretty well. It's nice, because sharing a room like that shows you a different side of people that you don't see when you're out in training.

 **Beaure:** What do you mean?

 **Erin:** Well, the easiest example to talk about is Annie. Everyone thinks she's so cold and unfriendly, and maybe she is in comparison to people like my sister or Milena, but actually, she's a pretty nice person.

 **Beaure:** Is that so?

 **Erin:** Yeah, and it's nice because I've gotten to know her circle of friends because of rooming with her, and vice versa. So in the end, everyone gets along with each other, save for a few exceptions, like Jean and Yasmin, or Ymir and Connie.

 **Beaure:** That's very interesting.

So, if you don't want to be in the military, what _do_ you want to do?

 **Erin:** I don't really know. I like to sew, and I like to cook... Rosie occasionally teases me about being a perfect housewife, but actually, that doesn't sound so bad.

 **Beaure:** Do you have a boyfriend, though?

 **Erin:** *blushes* No... Not yet. You can't rush these things, you know.

 **Beaure:** *laughs* You're right, I'm sorry.

So your hobbies are more domestic?

 **Erin:** Definitely. In fact, if it were for Rosie, I probably would never leave the house. ...I guess I owe her for that.

 **Beaure:** But she needs you, too, I'm sure.

 **Erin:** Oh, well, I guess that's true, too. That's what happens when you have a twin, I suppose.

 **Beaure:** So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: if you could wish for one thing, what would it be? It doesn't have to be something tangible.

 **Erin:**...I think that I just want my loved ones to be safe. We're fighting a losing battle, and it's horrible to think about the fact that we might die any day. So I want the people I care about to enjoy their lives while they still have them.

 **Beaure:** That's really a beautiful thing to wish for.

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Erin:** Oh, no problem. I hope it's a decent read!

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Erin?

 **Erin:** Not everyone is special, but just because you don't stand out doesn't mean you don't deserve good things. Being average or “normal” can be a good thing!

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Erin. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next time!

 


	4. Chapter 4

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Eren Jaeger_

_The original protagonist with a fiery spirit--_

_What kind of insight can this interview possibly bring us...?_

 

 **Beaure:** It's about time we got around to interviewing you, Eren! Welcome!

 **Eren:** Thanks.

 **Beaure:** You're welcome.

Let’s get started, shall we? First, can you tell us about your family?

 **Eren:** My father was a doctor, and my mother always stayed at home with me, especially since my dad usually had to go away for work.

 **Beaure:** Ah, yes, your father helped cure a plague, didn't he?

 **Eren:** Yeah, I know he saved a lot of people, but I don't know much about it. I was pretty young at the time.

 **Beaure:** What about Mikasa?

 **Eren:** Oh, her? ...She's like an annoying sister to me, I guess. But even then, she's my family. And she's put up with a lot from all of us.

 **Beaure:** I see. Family can be complicated, I suppose.

 **Eren:** I think everyone's family is complicated, definitely.

 **Beaure:** Moving along, what do you have to say about your friends?

 **Eren:** Armin has been my best friend for a really long time. I trust him with my life, and I know a lot of other people do, too. As for the other friends I made during training, I also trust them. I didn't expect to meet so many people that wanted to be my friend, either...

 **Beaure:** Anyone in particular that you trust besides Armin?

 **Eren:** Reiner, for one. He's what you might call the “mom friend” of our group? *laughs* But honestly, there are a lot of people I became friends with that I put my trust in now. Even people as stupid as Connie, or as cold as Annie.

 **Beaure:** I see.

 **Eren:** I'll admit there are people who haven't earned my trust just yet, though.

 **Beaure:** Like who? ...Actually, I can probably guess.

 **Eren:** That horse-faced idiot has a lot to learn about how the world works.

 **Beaure:** I can't disagree...

At this point, your goal is to join the Survey Corps. Can you tell us more about why?

 **Eren:** Don't tell me you're one of those people who look down on them...?

 **Beaure:** Oh, no, that's not what I mean. I just would like to hear your reasoning as to why you personally want to join.

 **Eren:** It should be obvious. We're trapped here within these walls, and we deserve the chance to be able to go outside. I want to help humanity earn back its freedom.

 **Beaure:** I see. That's a very noble desire.

 **Eren:** Not really. It's actually kind of selfish, if I think about it. But it's also the truth--and humans are selfish, right?

 **Beaure:** I think so,too.

So, Eren, what do you do in your spare time?

 **Eren:** I mostly hang out with my friends, especially Armin and Mikasa. When I was younger, I had chores to take care of around the house. But being in the military leaves me a little more time to do other things.

 **Beaure:** For instance?

 **Eren:** Well, I go hiking from time to time with a group of friends. Thomas, Connie, Sasha... It changes from day to day. I also train as much as I can.

 **Beaure:** That's probably for the best, since you're aiming for the Survey Corps.

 **Eren:** That's what I think. I want to be able to do my part as a human as much as I can as a Titan.

 **Beaure:** That's interesting to hear. I wish you the best of luck.

We're about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: if you could change one thing--only one thing--about the world, what would it be?

 **Eren:** I would eliminate every single Titan from this world. I know that won't be easy, and I might even have to use my own Titan abilities to do so, but I know if we're to live outside of these walls, it's just something I have to do. I'll do it all on my own if I have to--until every last Titan is gone.

 **Beaure:** That's quite a lofty goal. But I don't doubt you'll find a way to reach it.

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Eren:** No problem.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Eren?

 **Eren:** Humans were born free--do whatever it takes to maintain that freedom.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Eren. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is out a week late! Major fail on my part.


	5. Chapter 5

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Petra Ral_

_The lone female of Squad Levi, but just as tough as the guys_

_Petra gives us some insight into the life of a Survey Corps elite!_

 

 **Beaure:** It's such a pleasure to have you here with us today, Petra.

 **Petra:** It's a pleasure to be here! I'm looking forward to the interview.

 **Beaure:** As am I, and I'm sure the readers will agree.

Let’s get started with talking about your family.

 **Petra:** Hm, well, it's just me and my parents. Though I shouldn't just brush that aside, considering there are so many who don't have both of their parents alive...

 **Beaure:** So you're an only child?

 **Petra:** Yes--but I like to think of my fellow Survey Corps members as family!

 **Beaure:** I'm sure training together has given you all a close bond. Why don't you tell us more?

 **Petra:** Where do I even begin? *laughs* Well, let's see...Eld and Gunther are like my older brothers. I'm the youngest in the squad besides Eren, so they're always looking out for me. Eren is like our little brother, though I'm not sure if he feels quite that way about us yet. As for Auruo...we go way back.

 **Beaure:** Is that so? I guess that explains a lot of your interactions...

 **Petra:** Yeah, we both come from the North, and I knew him as a kid. He hasn't changed much, to be honest with you, but I do consider him a very close friend. My life definitely wouldn't be the same without him, and it would be too quiet!

 **Beaure:** What about other members of the Survey Corps? And your squad's Captain, Levi?

 **Petra:** Ah, well, Captain Levi...he's not what I expected at all, but he's such a strong person. I trust him entirely. Because of his leadership, I can honestly say that I want to protect mankind until my very last breath.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure he appreciates your dedication.

 **Petra:** Mmm, I think he does, but he's definitely not the type to come out and say it. *laughs* As for the others, I love Hanji and Moblit, and I've gotten to know Rowen and Catherine from talking to Eld and Gunther. Rowen was roommates with those two back in our trainee days, and they're still good friends. It's great being able to get along with everyone so easily!

 **Beaure:** So, what do you guys do when you're not out on missions?

 **Petra:** Well, it's not like we get to do whatever we want...

 **Beaure:** What do you mean?

 **Petra:** Even if we're not outside, we're usually working in some way or another. A lot of us use our spare time to train. Captain Levi puts a lot of emphasis on that kind of thing.

 **Beaure:** That makes perfect sense.

However, I do know that you have some days off, right? What about then?

 **Petra:** Hmm... I think in that case, we are usually too tired to do much, so most everyone sleeps in. *laughs* But on holidays, we have parties and play games. Stupid little games, like daring games and stuff like that...but it's a lot of fun. I've made a lot of good memories over the past four years.

 **Beaure:** That sounds like a great way to get to know people outside of your squad.

 **Petra:** It is, but the four of us usually ended up hanging out together in the end anyway. Like I said before, we've become family, and so we tend to stick together.

 **Beaure:** I see.

You're obviously quite dedicated to being in the Survey Corps. What do you think you'd be doing if you weren't in the military, though?

 **Petra:** That's a tough question! It's hard to imagine myself anywhere else...

 **Beaure:** Was this your dream as a child?

 **Petra:** Well, no, not really.

 **Beaure:** Would you like to explain?

 **Petra:** I think that people who grow up in the North are a lot different from people who grew up in the South. I joined the military because I never really felt a fear for Titans, and it took me actually encountering one to understand that terror.

 **Beaure:** I heard about the “accident” you and Auruo had--

 **Petra:** Shh!! Don't talk about that here!!... Anyway... to answer your initial question, I guess if I wasn't in the military, I'd still be in the North, but I think I would want to help the cause as much as possible--like become a seamstress and help make uniforms. Something along those lines.

 **Beaure:** That's an interesting answer. Unfortunately, we’re about to wrap up the interview, so here’s your final question: if you could go back in time and change one thing, what would it be?

 **Petra:** Nothing! Captain Levi always tells us to make decisions that we won't regret, and I'm sticking to that! *laughs* Honestly, there isn't anything I'd change. I'm more anxious to see what awaits in the future!

 **Beaure:** Thank you for a great answer. Captain Levi would be proud.

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Petra:** Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine! Thank you so much!

 **Beaure:** Anything you'd like to say before we go, Petra?

 **Petra:** Even the smallest thing can make a difference. Even a little bit of effort can change something. I want the newest recruits to never forget that.

 **Beaure:** Thank you again, Petra. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

 


	6. Chapter 6

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Mike Zakarius_

_Humanity’s Second Strongest with a very strange quirk…_

_What does this Survey Corps veteran have to say?_

 

 **Beaure:** What an honor to have you here with us today, Mike! I know you’re a man of few words, but we’re all excited to hear what you have to say.

 **Mike:** I hope I can live up to those expectations.

 **Beaure:** I’m sure you’ll be just fine.

Let’s get started, shall we? First, I’m wondering if you’d let us in on what it’s like being a Survey Corps veteran?

 **Mike:** It’s an honor to work with everyone. There’s a sort of…understanding between all of us in the Corps. We’re all of the same mindset, I suppose.

 **Beaure:** Can you elaborate?

 **Mike:** Everyone who joins the Survey Corps is prepared to sacrifice anything to make progress toward a better future for humanity. Being surrounded by like-minded people makes it easier to do my job.

 **Beaure:** It probably also helps that you have a great leader!

 **Mike:** I agree. Erwin knows how to work people; he’s always been like that. It puts pressure on the rest of us to match up to his standards, but it’s a welcome challenge. I don’t think there’s a single person in the Survey Corps that doesn’t respect him.

 **Beaure:** You’ve piqued my interests—how well _do_ you know Commander Erwin?

 **Mike:** We trained together—we spent a lot of time around each other in those three years, considering we were roommates and also the oldest people in our grade. I also got to know Hanji and Nile during that time.

 **Beaure:** Were they in the same year as you?

 **Mike:** Nile was, but Hanji wasn’t—she was two years behind us, but that didn’t stop her from hanging around us.

 **Beaure:** Somehow that doesn’t surprise me… *laughs*

 **Mike:** She was always welcome, though.

 **Beaure:** What about Levi?

 **Mike:** I still don’t completely understand Levi sometimes… But I do respect him. Erwin’s decision to bring him into the Survey Corps was a good one. He fits in with us just fine, whether he wants to admit it or not.

 **Beaure:** I do wonder if he thinks the same! *laughs*

Now, I do know that you have several veteran soldiers under your command. I assume working with them is good?

 **Mike:** I definitely do enjoy working with them. We don’t have what you’d call an easy job, but they work hard anyway. I appreciate them all.

 **Beaure:** Well, I’m sure some of that has to do with _your_ attitude as well! Don’t you think?

 **Mike:** I can’t give myself any credit. They came into the Corps with good work ethics and the right mind-set to get any job done. I just communicate orders and try to keep them alive.

 **Beaure:** You’ve talked a lot about the idea of the Survey Corps soldiers being ready to die, so even knowing this, why did you choose to join the Survey Corps?

 **Mike:** I didn’t feel like I’d be of any use to either the Garrison or the Police.

 **Beaure:** Even though you have such a special ability?

 **Mike:** Not everyone thinks it’s so special. Most people think it’s weird. I can’t blame them.

 **Beaure:** But the Survey Corps is different?

 **Mike:** …Maybe not as a whole.

 **Beaure:** What do you mean?

 **Mike:** Erwin was the first one to recognize that I could use my ability effectively out on the field. I had never really thought to use my sense of smell to detect Titans, but it works. As a result, I can help save time and effort for my comrades by allowing them to prepare in advance for incoming Titans, whether we fight them or run from them.

 **Beaure:** You have a point. That ability isn’t quite as useful in the Police or Garrison…so it sounds like the Survey Corps is the perfect place for you!

All right, I have one more question for you, Mike: what do you think you’d be doing if you weren’t in the military?

 **Mike:** …I don’t know. It’s hard for me to imagine me doing anything else. All of my hobbies have come to be things dedicated to the Corps. But I don’t mind that. …I guess, in a perfect world, I’d do something related to hunting or cooking. I think I could use my abilities in those kinds of jobs.

 **Beaure:** You’re quite right! Maybe it’ll happen someday!

 **Mike:** Maybe in a hundred years or so.

 **Beaure:** These things take time, right? *laughs*

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Mike:** It’s no problem. I’m sorry I don’t have much to say.

 **Beaure:** Nonsense—you’re quite an inspiration! Do you have any more wise words for us?

 **Mike:** Anyone can make a contribution to a better future—it’s just not always in the way you might think.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Mike. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Johannes “Hannes” Biermann_

_The friendly and caring Garrison Captain and long-time friend of the Jaegers…_

_What kind of insight can he give us?_

 

 **Beaure:** It’s a pleasure to have you with us, Hannes! Or should I say, Captain Hannes?

 **Hannes:** Please, there’s no need for formalities. If anything, _I_ should be thanking _you_!

 **Beaure:** Very well, then, Hannes!

Let’s get started with a question that’s surely on everyone’s minds: what is it like working for the Garrison?

 **Hannes:** Well, I’d be lying if I said it’s been a breeze, but I work with such wonderful people that I can honestly say that it’s totally worth the effort. I used to take so much for granted, and it took many of my comrades’ deaths for me to realize how important my role here is.

 **Beaure:** What is a day in the Garrison like?

 **Hannes:** See, that’s one of the things I love about it—every day is different. Then again, that’s also what makes it difficult sometimes... Typically, though, we spend the majority of our time maintaining the artillery on top of the walls, as well as transporting materials and ammunition from different districts. We also have days schedule for training, since it’s important to keep our skills sharp just in case we have to go into combat again.

 **Beaure:** Sounds like you really have to be a jack of all trades to get by in that job!

 **Hannes:** Definitely. But even if you don’t start out as one, you’ll most likely learn to adapt. Those that don’t either end up in the Police, or end up dead, sadly…

 **Beaure:** I see... Moving on to a different topic, you have a great relationship with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Can we hear your thoughts on those three?

 **Hannes:** *laughs* Well, there's not much to say. I've known Eren and Armin since they were quite young, and Mikasa was a nice addition to our family--if you can call it that. Eren's a bit of a brat and doesn't have a lot of friends, but the ones he has are good ones, so I'm glad.

 **Beaure:** I would say that if you've known him that long, you're family.

 **Hannes:** That's good... They mean a lot to me.

 **Beaure:** What about your relationships with your fellow soldiers?

 **Hannes:** It really just depends on who it is. There are some people I don't get along with, despite years of working with them! *laughs*

 **Beaure:** *laughs* I think we all feel that way...

 **Hannes:** But anyway, most of the people I work and fight alongside are great men and women, and it's an honor to work with them. I'm especially proud of the new recruits this year.

 **Beaure:** Is that so?

 **Hannes:** Absolutely! Those kids survived the fall of Trost and lived to see us win it back. They're some of the strongest people in the world, but most of them don't act like it. I mean, very few of them are arrogant or anything like that.And so many of them have great skill sets.

 **Beaure:** Can you elaborate?

 **Hannes:** I recently Milena Gessler as a new Squad Leader in the Southern Division of the Garrison. She's a firecracker, for sure, but she's got heart and a surprising amount of courage. She works well with people and is fairly level-headed--as much as I am, at least! I'm looking forward to see what she'll do with her squad.

 **Beaure:** I see.

So, what do you do in your spare time?

 **Hannes:** Well, since I've given up alcohol...*laughs*

 **Beaure:** Is it that common to drink in the military?

 **Hannes:** Sure is. A lot of people turn to alcohol for fun at first, but then it becomes a coping mechanism--for boredom, for sadness, for fear...

 **Beaure:** Ah, I see... That makes sense.

 **Hannes:** As for my hobbies, I like to get to know people, so often times I'll walk around and try to find interesting things going on around me. And if that doesn't work, I'll break out a deck of cards or something and start up a game. I've made all kinds of friends that way.

 **Beaure:** It sounds like you can make even the military a lot of fun, huh?

 **Hannes:** Well, as long as we're alive and fighting, we might as well try to enjoy ourselves occasionally, too!

 **Beaure:** So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but I've got one more question for you: what are you most grateful for in your life?

 **Hannes:** Oh, wow, that's a really tough question! ...I think that, if I _had_ to choose, I would have to say that I'm grateful for Grisha Jaeger. Because of his kindness and generosity, he saved my wife's life, as well as many other of my friends and neighbors. I hope that I can see him again one day to thank him properly.

 **Beaure:** Thank you for that wonderful reply. I'm sure you'll have that chance someday.

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Hannes:** Not a problem! It was nice of you to ask me.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Hannes?

 **Hannes:** If you're stuck, don't give up. Being stuck just means it's time to look at things from another angle.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Hannes. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Serene Hastings_

_This sweet girl has survived her first year in the Military Police,_

_But what exactly does she have to offer to her new squad, and to all of humanity?_

 

 **Beaure:** It’s a pleasure to have you here with us today, Miss Hastings!

 **Serene:** Thank you so much—I’m really excited to be here!

 **Beaure:** I can feel your enthusiasm, so let’s run with it and get this interview underway!

First, could you share with us why you chose the Military Police?

 **Serene:** Of course! It’s a simple reason, really—I joined because I wanted to be able to protect the citizens within the walls from the inside, rather than go out to fight the Titans. I like being able to work with people on a more personal basis, too.

 **Beaure:** You say you want to protect the citizens within the walls from the inside—are you indicating that the inside of the walls aren’t safe, either?

 **Serene:** Hmm, well, I’m not sure if ‘safe’ is the word to use. I think, though, there is a general sense of unrest and displeasure with most people living in the walls, especially on the poorer end of the spectrum.

 **Beaure:** You have a point—there is a lot of corruption from within the walls…

 **Serene:** Yes, and I would like to fix that.

 **Beaure:** You say this as if you have a plan.

 **Serene:** Well, I guess you could say that…it’s more of an ideal, though, really… I would like to change the current leadership within the walls so that we have all three regiments of the military working together again. I think if we band together, we can gain people’s respect more easily. By doing so, the citizens will be more willing to work together to change things for the benefit of the whole of society, rather than for selfish reasons.

 **Beaure:** That’s a very admirable goal.

 **Serene:** It’s just a whim, really. *laughs* I know it won’t be that easy. But with people like Commander Erwin in charge, it may happen someday!

 **Beaure:** Well, you’ve joined a new elite squad, too! Don’t you think that will make a difference?

 **Serene:** …I can’t say for sure…

 **Beaure:** I guess that’s true. You’ve only just joined, so you don’t know the others that well yet, right?

 **Serene:** Actually, I know Claus and Bianca quite well! I…am just not used to Bruno’s style of leadership.

 **Beaure:** Can we hear more about your relationships with Claus and Bianca?

 **Serene:** Absolutely! I met Claus through my older brother, actually, and then Bianca is always with Claus, so it was only natural that I would meet her, too.

 **Beaure:** I didn’t know your older brother was in the military!

 **Serene:** Yeah, he’s in the Military Police, too. But he doesn’t quite have the same train of thought that I do. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** Is that so?

 **Serene:** He joined for different reasons…

 **Beaure:** I see.

Back to the main subject, are you excited about being in a squad with your friends?

 **Serene:** Very! I don’t know them nearly as well as I would like to! They both seem like such good people—I hope I’m right! *laughs*

 **Beaure:** I’m sure they are!

So, Serene, what can you tell us about your hobbies?

 **Serene:** Well, I like to read, and I also enjoy singing, but I don’t think I have a very good voice…

 **Beaure:** I’m sure it’s lovely! Could we hear you sing sometime?

 **Serene:** W-Well, I’m not sure about that… Could I read you a book out loud instead, maybe?

 **Beaure:** *laughs* All right, I’ll hold you to that!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but I have one last question for you, Serene: what do you think you would do if you were not in the military?

 **Serene:** Oh gosh…I really have no idea! I think I would want to help in some way or another, though. I’m not the bravest or strongest person, but I think I have skills that could be used to improve life in our society for many people. I grew up in Shiganshina, so I think I would also want to do something for the refugees to help make their lives easier. My family got very lucky and found a place to stay and a way to get income, but I know not everyone was that fortunate. If I could do something to help people in that regard, that would be satisfying, I think.

 **Beaure:** Thank you for that wonderful answer. It’s so refreshing to hear such selflessness!

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Serene:** No, thank _you_ for taking the time!

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Serene?

 **Serene:** Strength comes in all shapes and sizes. It takes all kinds of people to make this world function, and we have to learn to work together in order to improve our society, as well as our own lives.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Serene. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Erwin Smith_

_13_ _th_ _Commander of the Survey Corps…_

_This decorated soldier offers us words of wisdom, as expected..._

 

 **Beaure:** I speak on behalf of the company when I say it's quite an honor to have you here, Commander Erwin!

 **Erwin:** I'm flattered, really... Thank you for inviting me.

 **Beaure:** Our pleasure!

Let’s get started, shall we? First, a question that we asked to a previous guest: what is it like being a veteran of the Survey Corps?

 **Erwin:** It’s certainly been an interesting experience. I've met a lot of great people over the years, and it's...quite unfortunate to think of those who are not still with us now.

 **Beaure:** Yes, it's very sad to think about...but what about your relationships with those still living?

 **Erwin:** Actually, if I'm to be honest with you, most of the soldiers in the Survey Corps who are still alive are newer recruits. The few veterans that I have, though, are all wonderful soldiers and my closest allies. I also look forward to seeing what the younger members of our ranks have to offer. They seem like a promising group.

 **Beaure:** Ah, yes, I've spoken with Eren Jaeger already--are there any others you think show promise?

 **Erwin:** When I think of things from a tactical angle, Armin Arlert is the first to come to mind. Likewise, thinking of combat techniques and physical strength, Mikasa Ackermann is undeniably amazing. Jean Kirschstein is a good balance, and there are several others that have special characteristics that will prove useful to the Corps.

 **Beaure:** Going back to the veterans, you're quite close with Levi and Hanji, aren't you?

 **Erwin:** Yes, they are an essential part of our organization. I don't think I could get much done without them. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** I think I know what you mean, but could you elaborate for us?

 **Erwin:** Levi was someone we sought out and brought into the Survey Corps. At first, I wasn't really sure if he would rise to the tasks we put in front of him--giving him a squad to lead, taking charge of certain combat-based missions, and so on. But he has been a reliable soldier all the while. I also consider him a close friend now, which is something I was not expecting in the slightest.

 **Beaure:** That's kind of sweet...

 **Erwin:** He would kill me if he knew I said that. *laughs* As for Hanji, we met during training, and we've been close ever since. She is the first person I turn to when I need inspiration or need someone to bounce ideas off of. Sometimes it's annoying how curious she is, but because she's always asking questions, she's always pushing for answers, and that's how the Survey Corps has progressed this far.

 **Beaure:** Your trust in her is pretty obvious!

 **Erwin:** Really...? Sometimes I feel like I don't thank her enough. She's been an irreplaceable presence in the Corps for years now, but I think a lot of people see her as just another eccentric.

 **Beaure:** Hmm...I'm sure that's true, too...

So, when you're not leading a military branch, what do you do in your free time?

 **Erwin:** Well, to be honest, now that I’m a Commander, there’s no such thing as free time. *chuckles* Even nights out turn into discussions about strategy and what not.

 **Beaure:** Surely you have time for a breather now and again?

 **Erwin:** Really, the only vacations I get are holidays. But I don’t mind. I knew it would be like this before I agreed to take this role.

 **Beaure:** What about when you were younger, or in training?

 **Erwin:** When I was a child, I read a lot of books, and I spent a lot of time with friends. In training, we didn’t have a _lot_ of free time, but…

 **Beaure:** But, what…?

 **Erwin:** Well…I’ll just say that you would be surprised to know that the person I was back then was much more free-spirited than the person I am now…

 **Beaure:** …Are you saying you were wild in your youth?

 **Erwin:** …What’s the next question?

 **Beaure:** *laughs* Well, if you insist… How about this, then: what is your favorite part of being in the Survey Corps?

 **Erwin:** …That’s a very tough question. I suppose…it would have to be the idea that we are always actively pursuing something new.

 **Beaure:** What do you mean?

 **Erwin:** You may have noticed this already, but most people who end up joining the Corps are usually people who are not only dissatisfied with the way our world is, but they are also the type of people to try to actively change it. I think it’s admirable, because this trait is not just limited to our veterans.

 **Beaure:** That’s a very interesting point!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: do you have any regrets about joining the military?

 **Erwin:** Of course I do—there are people I wish I could have protected, people I wish I could do a better job of protecting. There are things I know will never change, and yet I fight against them every day hoping that something will happen. I think it’s the same for us all… It’s just part of our life here. We have given up our normal lives for this one, in order to bring about the changes we think are necessary to improve our world.

 **Beaure:** Very well said, Commander.

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Erwin:** The pleasure is mine.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Erwin?

 **Erwin:** Whether you are in the military or not, you must be prepared to make sacrifices. Knowing this fact, and accepting it, will make you stronger in the end.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Erwin. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Milena Gessler_

_The brand-new Captain in the Garrison regiment…_

_What is it like for this young soldier as a new leader...?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Milena! It's great to have you here with us today!

 **Milena:** Thanks for inviting me! This sounds like fun!

 **Beaure:** I'm sure it will be!

Let’s get started, shall we? First, can you tell us a little more about why you decided to join the Garrison?

 **Milena:** Well, I should mention that my father was in the Survey Corps, so I _did_ consider that path for myself at one point, too. But I'm not my dad--I'm my own person with different skills, and since being in the Police didn't interest me, either, I decided on the Garrison.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure you would have excelled in any regiment, though--you have great leadership skills!

 **Milena:** Well, we'll see about that. *laughs* But, I mean, I also liked the idea of joining the Garrison because of the present leadership. I really look up to Commander Pyxis, and the same was true for Hannes...

 **Beaure:** I see. Well, now you've become one of them, right?

 **Milena:** Yeah, I guess so. I've got a lot of catching up to do, though.

 **Beaure:** What is it like being in a position of authority over your peers?

 **Milena:** I won't lie--it can be pretty weird. Most of the people in my squads are my age or older, so telling them what to do and acting like I know better than them is kinda unnatural sometimes. Like, most of the time I'm confident in my decisions or the orders I give them, but it's still weird, y'know? Especially with Yasmin and Rosaleen. They're my best friends, but my job is to boss them around and make sure they don't die, essentially.

 **Beaure:** That makes perfect sense.

Moving on to a different topic, could you tell us more about your family?

 **Milena:** I have a big one! *laughs*

 **Beaure:** Is that so?

 **Milena:** Yep! I have two older sisters, who are both married. None of them are in the military, so I'm sure they'll have kids, too.

 **Beaure:** What about your parents? You mentioned your father was in the Survey Corps?

 **Milena:** Yeah, but he passed away several years ago, in the Wall Maria recovery mission.

 **Beaure:** Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...

 **Milena:** Oh, it's all right. Please, don't apologize. It's just part of life in this world, I guess. Anyway, my mother passed away not long after. She was never very healthy--a lot of stress raising the three of us, y'know? Luckily, I'm the youngest, so I had my sisters to turn to when our parents were gone. They definitely got the short end of the stick.

 **Beaure:** I see. It's great that you can still keep a good relationship with them.

 **Milena:** I'd like to think it'll always be this way. There was some tension when I decided to leave for the military, but I think they've put it past them now.

 **Beaure:** So, Milena, what are you up to when you've got time to spare?

 **Milena:** I really like to run around town whenever I can!

 **Beaure:** Run around town, you say?

 **Milena:** Yeah! I mean, I like to go out into the town and explore. I don't have a lot of money to spend, but sometimes I go shopping. Usually Yasmin or Rosaleen comes with me, but even on my own, it's a lot of fun.

 **Beaure:** What do you do if you can't shop?

 **Milena:** I like to people watch! I think it serves as a good reminder as to what I'm fighting for. In town, I forget about being a soldier for a little while, and I can appreciate the simplicity of life more. It motivates me to work harder to preserve that way of life.

 **Beaure:** That's very interesting. Do you have any favorites places to go?

 **Milena:** Mmm...well, it's not really a specific place, but I always enjoy the rare occasion when I run into performers out in the street! Usually they're either older people or young children, and I think it's amazing how hard they work to perfect their talents. I can't help giving them some money--I'd rather donate to that cause rather than buy something for myself.

 **Beaure:** Wow, that's something I've always kind of taken for granted, but you're right!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: what do you think you'd be doing if you weren't actively involved in the military?

 **Milena:** Huh, well... I would probably just do the “normal” thing, like my sisters. That's all I really know. I think it's boring, honestly--but if the need for this military didn't exist, I probably wouldn't find it boring, right?

 **Beaure:** Interesting reply! Who knows what the world would be like...

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Milena:** The pleasure is mine.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Milena?

 **Milena:** Keeping your chin up can take you pretty far. Believing in yourself isn't easy, but if you can do it, the obstacles you'll face in life don't matter nearly as much anymore!

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Milena. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Historia Reiss_

_She was just revealed to be the true monarch of the people._

_What does she really have to offer to the world within the walls?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Historia! It's a pleasure to have you here!

 **Historia:** ...Thank you for inviting.

 **Beaure:** Oh, it's no problem!

Let’s get started, shall we? First, I know we've just received a lot of new information about your family history, but what are _your_ thoughts on the matter?

 **Historia:** I think it goes without saying that this is...a huge change from what I'm used to.

 **Beaure:** I can only imagine...

 **Historia:** At first...I think I was just angry and sad--not at anyone in particular, though. To be honest, I think I was mostly frustrated with myself.

 **Beaure:** But it's not like you did anything wrong, right?

 **Historia:** Well...I didn't, but that didn't really make me feel any better. Still, over time, I came to realize that I couldn't help being dragged into this. I think it must have been the things that Eren told me while we were waiting in our squad's temporary housing.

 **Beaure:** So, you've come to terms with it?

 **Historia:** That's not exactly the right way to say it. I'm just not as upset as I was--now, I just have a lot of questions for my father about why things turned out this way, and why he's trying so hard to use me now.

 **Beaure:** I see. Hopefully he will be willing to answer those questions.

Now, you mentioned talking to Eren earlier--how is your relationship with your peers? Has it changed much since discovering your true identity?

 **Historia:** I can only speak from my perspective on this, but it seems that my friends don't regard me as anyone different than before...which is a relief, to be honest. I don't know how I could possibly make new friends without putting on the mask I wore as “Krista” again... Anyway, the only people who treat me any differently are the adults, like Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji. I know part of that is because they have a higher goal than just getting along with me, and we don't know each other as well. So...it doesn't really bother me.

 **Beaure:** That's good that you still have friends to turn to, especially in a time like this.

 **Historia:** I'm really surprised. But I don't know how much of that is just based on their sense of duty, and how much of it has to do with them actually wanting to get along with me.

 **Beaure:** What do you mean?

 **Historia:** The person that they made friends with was Krista, not Historia. I'm sure they're still trying to determine if Historia is a person worth staying friends with. Also, now that I'm going to become the Queen, I won't be able to interact with them like I did before. It's only natural that we would become distanced.

 **Beaure:** I guess that's true--but your real friends will stay with you no matter what, right?

 **Historia:** To be honest, thinking like that is what got me into trouble in the first place.

 **Beaure:** I think I might have some idea of what you're talking about, but could you possibly elaborate?

 **Historia:** I trusted Ymir more than anyone, and my next closest friends were Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, and Sasha. Of that group, the only one that I still feel close to is Sasha. Everyone else turned out to be a traitor. But maybe that's just human nature. I think Annie said something like that once before.

 **Beaure:** Well, maybe you just haven't met your true friends yet. It's different for everyone, I think.

 **Historia:** One would hope.

 **Beaure:** So, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time? I know you'll have less of that now, but it's important to relax every once in a while!

 **Historia:** I enjoy shopping at the markets in town. Each district has something different that it specializes in, so it's kind of neat to see those differences as well as see the seasonal changes. I also really like taking care of the horses.

 **Beaure:** Ah, yes, I've heard this about you!

 **Historia:** I've always really liked animals. Maybe if I wasn't in this position, I would be a horse breeder, or work for a breeder, or something like that.

 **Beaure:** You may still have opportunities to be involved with the horses even as a queen, though **!**

 **Historia:** I'd really like that chance.

 **Beaure:** Well, you _are_ the Queen, so you can probably make it happen!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: what is the one thing you're proud of?

 **Historia:**...I'm not sure such a thing exists... I suppose that if I had something, it would be that I was finally able to stand up for myself on my own. Even if this decision ends up being a mistake, at least I didn't let anyone else make the decision for me.

 **Beaure:** That's definitely something worth being proud of!

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Historia:** You're welcome.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Historia?

 **Historia:** It's an old adage, but “know thyself.” I wish someone would have said this to me years ago.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Historia. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Bianca Sertoli_

_A Military Police veteran who follows her brother with quiet loyalty._

_How much does Bianca really know about the world compared to the others...?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Bianca! It's great to have you!

 **Bianca:** Thank you.

 **Beaure:** You're absolutely welcome!

Let’s get started, shall we? First, we know your brother, Bruno, but what about the rest of your family?

 **Bianca:** ...I don't really like to talk in detail about this. My mother died of illness, and my father died later on, too.

 **Beaure:** That must have been very hard for you...

 **Bianca:** Bruno took care of me. And, also, I learned to take care of myself. As a result, I was able to become much more self-sufficient, which I think is important for my role in the military.

 **Beaure:** I suppose that's true. But it's not as if you do everything on your own, right?

 **Bianca:** No, I have Bruno, and Claus. And, even though they're not in the Police, Rowen and Catherine, and even Lucia take care of me. I lived with Lucia's family the first year Bruno was in military training.

 **Beaure:** That's good to hear! It's good to have support around you.

 **Bianca:** Yes, I appreciate them. But I don't mind doing things on my own, either, so it's not as if I'm always asking them for help. The last thing I want to do is put a burden on other people and cause them to regret our friendship.

 **Beaure:** Well, I don't think any of them think of you that way, but I guess that's a good outlook to have.

So, you ended up joining the Military Police like your brother. Was that your plan from the start?

 **Bianca:** Yes. I don't think joining the Garrison or the Survey Corps would have been a bad choice for me, per say, but in order to accomplish my goals, joining the Police was the best idea.

 **Beaure:** Can you tell us more about these “goals” of yours?

 **Bianca:**...The world is in desperate need of change. I think you know what I mean, after what you've been through, but... Well, we can't live on inside these walls forever.

 **Beaure:** This is true--but how does joining the Police help that?

 **Bianca:** In order to restructure our society, you have to work from the top down. We've already begun doing that by reinstating the true royal family back into rule. Now we have a person in charge who is willing to let the Survey Corps make full use of Eren's unique powers, which will allow humanity to move forward and create new ways to protect people while still searching for a way to expand outside the walls.

 **Beaure:** I see... By the way, Bianca, what do you think of Eren's abilities?

 **Bianca:** I...feel sorry for him.

 **Beaure:** What do you mean?

 **Bianca:** I think it's easy for people to forget just how terrifying Titans are. Becoming one...having the ability to control one...is somehow worse. ...I can't really explain it any better than that.

 **Beaure:** Well, I think I get what you mean. Changing the subject, what do you do when you've got some time to kill?

 **Bianca:** I play piano. Actually, Claus plays the cello, so a lot of the time we'll play together.

 **Beaure:** How long have you been playing?

 **Bianca:** Ever since our father died, I've used it as a way to relax. When I can't play, though, usually I try to do something productive. I don't like wasting time.

 **Beaure:** Somehow that doesn't surprise me! *laughs*

 **Bianca:** Well, time is limited. Nobody is promised to live a long, full life, so you might as well make use of the time given to you. Even if it seems like a minute task, it's worth taking the time to get it done, if you think that it needs to be taken care of.

 **Beaure:** I already knew you were a well-disciplined soldier, but I can tell that it's just part of your personality now...

 **Bianca:** I've always been this way.

 **Beaure:** It's certainly not a bad way to be!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: what has been the highlight of your life so far?

 **Bianca:**...I'm really glad Claus and I became friends. Had we not pushed each other so much during training, I don't think I would have made it this far. It's funny...I used to really hate him, but now thinking about a world where we aren't best friends is...it seems unnatural.

 **Beaure:** I'm glad you have someone precious to you to share your happiness with!

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Bianca:** It's nothing.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Bianca?

 **Bianca:** Sometimes the best thing to do when you're not sure how to keep going is to just pick a path and follow it, and make the most of it. It's not always the best option, but it's far better than giving up.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Bianca. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Connie Springer_

_The energetic, self-proclaimed genius of the 104_ _th_ _cadets_

_How has he changed since graduation?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Connie! It's nice to finally have you here!

 **Connie:** Thanks! This sounds like fun!

 **Beaure:** I'm sure it will be.

Let’s get started, shall we? First, we know you originally wanted to join the Military Police, but you ended up joining the Survey Corps instead. Can you tell us more about this?

 **Connie:** Well...I guess I'm glad I joined the Corps. If I had joined the Police, I would've never found out about my village. On the other hand, I would never have to worry about anything, and I would be making a lot more money. So I guess it's just...something that happened.

 **Beaure:** I think I understand what you mean.

 **Connie:** I like being in the Corps more than I thought I would, though! Being with all of my friends and hanging out with them!

 **Beaure:** How about working under Captain Levi?

 **Connie:** Oh, well...he's really a tough guy. He makes sure we work really hard, and he's _really_ strict about making us participate in cleaning up headquarters. But...I don't know, he's not really as awful as he used to be. He kinda changed after Historia became the queen.

 **Beaure:** That's interesting.

 **Connie:** Yeah, I can't wait to read the interview you do with him!

 **Beaure:** That'll be here before you know it!

Now, I know you were close with your family. Can you tell us more about them?

 **Connie:** There were five of us--I had two younger siblings. I really liked being an older sibling! Being the oldest was the best because the only people who could really boss me around were my parents. *laughs* But really, we all got along pretty well, I think as well as a family can get along.

 **Beaure:** That's great to hear! Though I know it's not quite like that anymore...

 **Connie:** ...Yeah...my entire village is gone...and I don't think they're coming back. It makes me really mad, not just because I'll never see them again, but because they didn't do anything to deserve it. Our village never did anything to anyone else, we never caused any conflicts. They were completely innocent.

 **Beaure:** That must be really hard to deal with. I'm sorry that things turned out that way.

 **Connie:** It's all right--now that I'm in the Survey Corps, I can use the skills I learn to make sure that never happens to anyone else. And besides, Squad Leader Hanji is really interested in what happened, and we might be able to figure out some way to save my mom. It'll get better, I'm sure of it.

 **Beaure:** Ithink that it's great that you have such a positive attitude. I'm sure that will be an inspiration to many other people.

 **Connie:** Well, I'm not so sure about that!

 **Beaure:** Moving on, what do you do in the Survey Corps? Do you have any free time?

 **Connie:** We have a really great amount of freedom most days! Captain Levi just wants us to regularly train--and clean, too.

 **Beaure:** Can you elaborate?

 **Connie:** Well, we don't have anyone who specifically works for the Corps to clean our headquarters, so we all take turns, but Captain Levi is in charge of who does what, and we have to do the majority of the work. He makes sure each of us has something to do almost every night after dinner.

 **Beaure:** Wow, that must keep you busy!

 **Connie:** Yeah, but it's not so bad. We always make it fun!

 **Beaure:** What do you do in your spare time, then?

 **Connie:** Whenever we're bored, we take walks or try to come up with new games. Sometimes we're allowed to go out into town and hang out, though!

 **Beaure:** I'm sure that's always really refreshing!

 **Connie:** Yeah, especially when we go to Trost. It's amazing to see how much things have changed and how it's continuing to change. People are working really hard to restore the city to how it used to be, and seeing that makes me feel like our efforts haven't gone to waste, which is nice. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** I can't even imagine!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: what do you want most from the future?

 **Connie:** This will sound kinda selfish, but I want things to go back to the way they used to be. What I mean by that is...I want our land back. I want people to be able to live simply and happily, like we used to.

 **Beaure:** That's not selfish at all! I think there are plenty of people who feel the same!

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Connie:** Anytime!

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Connie?

 **Connie:** You gotta be ready for anything. That's just how our world works. But I guess it doesn't hurt to think positive!

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Connie. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	14. Chapter 14

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Jean Kirschstein_

_A natural leader and the “honest” guy_

_Will he be just as honest when speaking about himself?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Jean! It's great to have you!

 **Jean:** Yeah, thanks for having me, I guess.

 **Beaure:** No problem!

Let’s get started, shall we? First, we know your intentions were to join the Military Police at first, but you've joined the Survey Corps. Can you tell us more about this?

 **Jean:** There's not much to say. It's pretty self-explanatory. After what we went through in Trost, I...didn't feel like it was right for me to join the Police anymore. I have a job to do, and it's one that I can only do in the Corps.

 **Beaure:** That's a very mature stance to have.

 **Jean:** I think everyone who joins the Corps is the same, though. We all know that we're putting our lives at risk, so there's a sense of urgency to accomplish whatever we can while we're still alive.

 **Beaure:** Do you feel satisfied with your experiences so far?

 **Jean:**...It might be too early to tell, but yeah, I think so. I've done things I'm not proud of, but when I look back on this past year, I realize how much I've accomplished with my squad and how much has changed because of our efforts.

 **Beaure:** That's great to hear!

So, obviously your life has gotten even busier since joining the new squad. How do you like it so far?

 **Jean:** Well...we'll see. It's complicated.

 **Beaure:** I know you were hesitant about joining, right?

 **Jean:** Yeah, and I'm still not so sure it was the right decision. *laughs* But I've joined, so I need to do my best. All of the others are relying on me, and I can't make any more excuses for myself at this point. Armin and even Yasmin are willing to help me, so I should take advantage of that while I can.

 **Beaure:** It seems that you and Yasmin are getting along better now.

 **Jean:** ...Yeah, I guess so. To be honest, looking back on our trainee days is kind of...embarrassing. The reasons for our conflicts were really stupid, and I'm glad we're past that now. We have more important things to focus on, anyway. The workload is pretty tough.

 **Beaure:** Is it that different from when you were in school during training?

 **Jean:** Definitely. Squad Leader Catherine is nice, but she's also really strict, and she has high expectations for us. Combined with Captain Levi, things are pretty stressful for both me and Armin. Though Armin still manages to keep up with everything... He's something else.

 **Beaure:** Well, you're not wrong. *laughs*

So when you _do_ have free time, how do you spend it?

 **Jean:** I don't really get a lot of that, to be honest. I have to use my time wisely. I sleep when I can, then the rest of my time is devoted to training, studying, squad meetings, and other activities.

 **Beaure:** What are those “other activities”?

 **Jean:** Captain Levi insists that we have to help keep our headquarters as clean as possible. So, he makes us all take part in what can only be considered housework. Doing dishes and laundry, cleaning windows...pretty menial stuff. If I had wanted to do chores, I would have just stayed home with my parents.

 **Beaure:** Well, I'm sure he has good intentions.

 **Jean:** Yeah, I know that, but it's still annoying. We don't even get to choose what we do.

 **Beaure:** Connie mentioned something about it last time, actually. Don't you have fun?

 **Jean:** ...That's not the word I would use to describe it. But I guess it could be worse.

 **Beaure:** Well, do you have any hobbies that you miss?

 **Jean:** ...I do like to draw, especially people. Maybe I'll try to pick it up again someday.

 **Beaure:** Huh, I didn't know that!

 **Jean:** Not a lot of people do. It's not really something anyone has time for in the military. But, hey, who knows. Maybe things will continue to settle down like they have over the past six months or so, and then we can all start to live our lives like normal people again.

 **Beaure:** I hope so, too.

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: is there anything that you regret so far in your journey?

 **Jean:** Of course there is, but there's no use dwelling on it. There are plenty of things that I'd love to go back and change, but then there's no guarantee I'd be here right now, right? So, I have to keep pushing forward. It's not fun, and it's not easy, but it's just the path I've chosen.

 **Beaure:** Well said, Jean. I think Captain Levi would be proud of you.

And so, we’ll end the interview here. Thank you for your participation.

 **Jean:** Uh, you're welcome, I guess.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Jean?

 **Jean:** Don't let yourself live in disillusionment for too long, or you'll miss out on opportunities to get stronger.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Jean. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	15. Chapter 15

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Catherine Müller_

_The Special Linguistic Squad Leader in the Survey Corps_

_This veteran has many experiences to share with us..._

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Catherine! It's an honor to have you here!

 **Catherine:** Thank you for inviting me...though I'm not sure you should consider it an honor...

 **Beaure:** To each their own, of course! *laughs*

Let’s get started, shall we? First, you graduated in the top ten of your class, yet you joined the Survey Corps? Why?

 **Catherine:** Originally I had planned on joining the Military Police, but...after speaking with some of our friends in our trainee class, and after going through some things in my personal life, I decided it would be a waste of time to join them.

 **Beaure:** What made it a waste?

 **Catherine:** I joined the military to learn things about our world so that I could change it. Living in Wall Sina, there weren't very many opportunities to do that, since everything educational was kept under tight control of the royal government. The Military Police was included in this--though now, if I was faced with the choice to join them, it would be a bit more tempting, I think.

 **Beaure:** Do you think you'd ever change regiments?

 **Catherine:** No, definitely not after everything that's happened. I have my squad now, and most of my close friends are there, too. Bruno is the only exception.

 **Beaure:** So, you're sticking with the Corps! That's just as admirable, in my opinion.

Earlier, you mentioned living in Wall Sina--what was that like for you?

 **Catherine:** Not that great.

 **Beaure:** Care to elaborate?

 **Catherine:** You can have all the money in the world--in this world, it's not going to make you any happier. Growing up in a safe environment was nice, I suppose, but dangers just existed in other forms, ignorance being one of the worst of them. Things aren't perfect there, either. You can't solve all your problems just by living in the inner walls.

 **Beaure:** Interesting. Well, how does it compare to now?

 **Catherine:** I much prefer living as a soldier. I have my independence and freedom, and I can make use of my skills for something besides domesticity.

 **Beaure:** What about your family?

 **Catherine:** We were never what I would call a close-knit family. With both of my brothers gone, and my mother in the hospital, there's not much to call home. My fellow Corps members, and even my squad, are closer to what I'd call any kind of “family” unit, to be honest. But I don't know if I necessarily would call them that, either. It's...different.

 **Beaure:** I see...

Well, it's pretty well known that you spend a lot of time reading and studying. Do you have any other hobbies?

 **Catherine:** ...Not really. There are things that are part of my routine, like training, but it takes a special occasion for me to do any other activities. I try to prioritize my work.

 **Beaure:** What would you consider a special occasion?

 **Catherine:** A holiday, perhaps, or someone's birthday. Or if something goes really well for the Corps...or sometimes, if things are going really badly, I might do something else to get my mind off of it.

 **Beaure:** Do you get chances to go out on the town?

 **Catherine:** I have chances here and there, but I don't always take them, admittedly. Being in the Corps is kind of like being constantly on call. You never know when something is going to go wrong.

 **Beaure:** That's very true.

 **Catherine:** I don't mind it, though. I like to keep busy.

 **Beaure:** Is there anything you do miss about not being in the Corps?

 **Catherine:** ...I think I miss being close to the Sertolis. Now that Bianca is in my squad, I see her more often, but I do miss being able to just go over and see them whenever I wanted.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure they miss you, too.

 **Catherine:** ...Sometimes I wonder. Things have changed a lot since then.

 **Beaure:** That they have...

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you...uh, what is...your relationship with Captain Levi?

 **Catherine:** ...Excuse me?

 **Beaure:** ...It looks like Lucia crossed out my original question and wrote that in.

 **Catherine:** ...Tell her I'll get her fired.

 **Beaure:** Well, anyway, my original question was this: going forward, what would you like to see your squad accomplish in the coming years?

 **Catherine:** Well...obviously, I have long-term goals for them as translators and scholars, but more than anything, I'd like them to learn from each other. They all come from such different backgrounds and have very different skill sets, so I think that if they learn to get along and help each other, they'll not only become more capable soldiers, but better and more well-rounded people as a result.

 **Beaure:** That's a very good answer. I hope that happens, too!

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Catherine:** Not a problem.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Catherine?

 **Catherine:** Become a person others can rely on--and become the person _you_ can rely on.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Catherine. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	16. Chapter 16

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Marlowe Freudenberg_

_A Military Police soldier with a bright future_

_What is in store for this ambitious young man?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Marlowe! It's great that you could come by!

 **Marlowe:** Thank you very much.

 **Beaure:** You're very welcome!

Let’s get started, shall we? First, you graduated in the northern division and got into the Police. Can you tell us more about your days as a trainee?

 **Marlowe:** There's not much to say. I worked really hard because I knew I had to make those three years count. In the grand scheme of things, three years really isn't that long.

 **Beaure:** That's a good point.

 **Marlowe:** I wanted to join the Military Police to change it back to how it's supposed to be, but I think most other people who joined are like everyone else and just want to live a good life. To me, that's just lazy, but I guess it's to be expected of people who grew up in the north.

 **Beaure:** Do you regret your decision at all?

 **Marlowe:** Definitely not. I mean, things have definitely been rocky, what with the Central Police and the restructuring of the monarchy. But I really do think we're on the right track to make the changes necessary to improve our world.

 **Beaure:** I see! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.

Now, you've just joined Bruno's squad. What prompted you to do so?

 **Marlowe:** You probably know this by now, but if there's any leader in the Police who is not afraid of change, it's Bruno Sertoli.

 **Beaure:** I've heard some things, but could you explain?

 **Marlowe:** He's the veteran officer that everyone either loves or hates, to be honest. He is willing to sacrifice just about anything to reach his goals, which some people see as reckless--but it's just a part of our world. We've done some horrible things as a collective people in the past, and that's why we're in this situation now. It's going to take some pretty drastic measures to change all of that now, and nobody else really seems to be willing. I was tired of working under an officer who spends his free time smoking and gambling.

 **Beaure:** I can see why that would be frustrating.

But, as a person who grew up in the North, isn't that something you're used to?

 **Marlowe:** It's definitely true that I grew up privileged. But, still, I hated it back then, too, to be honest with you.

 **Beaure:** Is that so?

 **Marlowe:** I grew up in a pretty frivolous world, but it had a lot of problems under the perfect image people tried to create. Growing up in that kind of environment prepared me for the Police, I guess. Even though it was what surrounded me for so long, deep down I always knew it wasn't right.

 **Beaure:** That's very interesting...

So, if you don't participate in the finer things the Police has to offer, how _do_ you spend your free time?

 **Marlowe:** I think I'm one of the few people in the Police that still regularly uses our physical training equipment. That's actually how I got to know the members of Bruno's squad a little better. They also train regularly.

 **Beaure:** Wow, you're a very serious person, aren't you...

 **Marlowe:** That doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun! ...I just would prefer to stay busy with the tasks at hand. I suppose that...when I do have free time, I go out to watch the boats at the docks.

 **Beaure:** Are the ports in Stohess pretty busy? I would assume so, but...

 **Marlowe:** Yes, since there are so many imports from the outer regions, the harbor is always bustling. There's also a marketplace nearby, so there's always a crowd of people around.

 **Beaure:** Is Stohess much different from where you grew up?

 **Marlowe:** Before the Female Titan attacked, it was pretty similar. These days, though, there are fewer people around, and there are still a lot of buildings that haven't been rebuilt yet.

 **Beaure:** That's unfortunate...

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: what are you most looking forward to in your continuing career as a Police soldier?

 **Marlowe:** So far, I haven't had much of a chance to really use my skills and make a difference to this regiment or to the world, but I think that now, things will be different. I'm looking forward to that.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure you are!

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Marlowe:** Thank you for inviting me.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Marlowe?

 **Marlowe:** It sounds cliché, but sometimes the easiest path to follow isn't the _right_ path. It's important to know the difference.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Marlowe. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	17. Chapter 17

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Justina Small_

_A new recruit in the Survey Corps and a member of Hanji's squad_

_What kind of contributions will this soldier make?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Justina! Thank you for joining us today!

 **Justina:** No problem! Thanks for having me!

 **Beaure:** You're welcome!

Let’s get started, shall we? First, you just graduated from training, and you even made it into the top ten! How does that make you feel?

 **Justina:** It feels good! I wasn't really trying to get into the top ten at first, but once I realize that I could probably pull it off, I started trying harder. And it really paid off!

 **Beaure:** What do you mean? It's not like you joined the Police, after all...

 **Justina:** Well, it gives me bragging rights, for starters. *laughs* But also, I think it's important to show people that you don't _have_ to join the Police if you're in the top ten. The class before me had a lot of people join the Survey Corps from the top ten students, which I think is good! Being safe is great and all, but the Corps really _needs_ good soldiers.

 **Beaure:** That's a very good point! But, are you saying you would never join the Police?

 **Justina:** I don't think joining the Police is a terrible choice or anything--I just personally would never do it. It seems pretty boring to me!

 **Beaure:** I see! I'm glad you're satisfied with your choice.

You've also joined the squad run by Hanji--how do you like it?

 **Justina:** It's amazing! I mean, I knew this was what I wanted to do since I heard about the squad and its past efforts to capture Titans, but, like, I dunno, it's hard to put into words. I definitely don't regret my decision to fight my way in.

 **Beaure:** ...Fight your way in...?

 **Justina:** Hah, well...I _might_ have had to do some negotiating with Commander Erwin to get into the squad. But nothing bad! You can ask Moblit--I played fair and square! I just...couldn't waste my chance, y'know?

 **Beaure:** I...suppose I understand.

So, can you tell us anything about your family?

 **Justina:** I think you've talked with my cousin, actually! Her name is Serene--she's a soldier in the Military Police.

 **Beaure:** Oh, yes, of course!

 **Justina:** When Shiganshina fell, my family and hers moved in together, in a house in Wall Rose. She's pretty much like my older sister! It's kind of nice, because before that, I had to take care of my little brothers all on my own.

 **Beaure:** Oh, you're an older sibling?

 **Justina:** Yeah! I have three younger brothers! I miss them a lot, but it's nice to be away from them, too. You know how it is, right? *laughs*

 **Beaure:** I understand what you mean.

So, how do you spend your free time when you're not involved in squad activities?

 **Justina:** Well, because I'm new to the Corps, I've been spending a lot of time just kind of sitting around in the mess hall or walking around headquarters. It's a really good way to meet new people!

 **Beaure:** I'm sure it is!

 **Justina:** I've met a lot of really nice people that way! Squad Leader Catherine has squad members from other regiments, too, so I've even been able to meet a couple of Garrison and Police soldiers. And it's cool to meet people that Michelle works with, too!

 **Beaure:** Oh, you mean other nurses?

 **Justina:** Yeah! I mean, obviously I'm not in the hospital all the time, so I don't really have any other way to get to know them! Michelle doesn't really talk about them--she's too quiet. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** I see!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: what do you want to accomplish most in the Corps?

 **Justina:** Mm, I'm not sure that I really _have_ a goal! Putting a definite goal on myself limits me, I think. I want to be able to be open to discover whatever I can, however I can! I don't care how long it takes--if I can do it, I will!

 **Beaure:** With that response, I can definitely see why you made it into the squad!

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Justina:** Like I said, no problem **!**

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Justina?

 **Justina:** The sky's the limit! If you think you can do it, do it! You won't know until you try, after all!

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Justina. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	18. Chapter 18

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Rico Brzenska_

_A seasoned veteran of the Garrison_

_She is one of the last leaders left of her generation..._

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Rico! It's a pleasure to have you here today!

 **Rico:** Thank you for inviting me.

 **Beaure:** You're welcome!

Let’s get started, shall we? You're a veteran in the Garrison, yes? What was training like for you?

 **Rico:** My second year was when Shiganshina fell, so my third year was very different from the first two. We were all far more dedicated, and those who were not simply quit.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure that was a totally different atmosphere, wasn't it?

 **Rico:** Yes, but I'm glad it happened like that. It was the thing that matured all of us, and it's how we were able to join the military with no regrets. We were scared, of course, but convicted.

 **Beaure:** Did you know from the very beginning that you wanted to join the Garrison?

 **Rico:** No, I didn't care which one I joined, actually. But right before graduation, recruiters from the Garrison came to see our class, and they said that if I continued to work hard, I could become a squad leader very easily. The Garrison was notorious at the time for having a lot of lazy members, too, so I felt that it was a good opportunity to change that.

 **Beaure:** That's a good point.

Out of curiosity, why did you join the military in the first place?

 **Rico:** ...Well, as you might guess, I'm not exactly the domestic type. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, though--I didn't have any career goals or anything. My father was the one who primarily raised me, and after my mother died, he had to work a lot to support us both, so it was just the better choice to leave for work. I didn't mind the idea of joining the military, because at the time, things were pretty calm, so...that's that.

 **Beaure:** I see. If you had to change that now, would you?

 **Rico:** No, I don't think so. It's my duty now--it would be odd to just leave it behind after everything I've dedicated to it. Besides, if I left, I'm not sure what I would do. I don't have any talents or skills that would really be useful outside of the military.

 **Beaure:** Well, then, I'm glad that you've found a place to belong to in the Garrison. I'm sure they're all grateful for you, too!

So, what is an average day in the Garrison like for you?

 **Rico:** It's a lot of work. We work from sunrise to sunset, and sometimes even overnight. As a Squad Leader, I directly supervise several groups of soldiers, and some are more hard-working than others.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure there are some tough days... *laughs*

 **Rico:** Unfortunately, yes. There are a few troublemakers--I think that they were put into Woermann's group because of that, though, because he's known for being strict.

 **Beaure:** You seem quite strict, too!

 **Rico:** ...Perhaps I am. But I have my reasons, and I do it because I care about our progress.

 **Beaure:** That makes perfect sense.

So, how do you spend your free time?

 **Rico:** When you're a high-ranking officer, there's no such thing as free time. Everything follows a schedule, and usually I'm not the one who decides it.

 **Beaure:** I see, that must be frustrating.

 **Rico:** Oh, no, I don't mind so much. It's nice to have the day planned out for me, because usually things don't go according to plan anyway.

 **Beaure:** What do you mean?

 **Rico:** Being in the Garrison means that you're constantly on standby, especially for those patrolling Wall Rose, like my division does. We have to be the first to respond to emergencies or irregularities, and we have to do so as quickly as possible. Normal days for us are very quiet.

 **Beaure:** I see--I never thought about that before. Well, we're very grateful for your efforts.

 **Rico:** It's our job. That's why we're here.

 **Beaure:** Still, you don't get enough gratitude, so let me say thank you on behalf of everyone here.

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: what do you hope to change in the coming years?

 **Rico:** There are a lot of things that need change, but for me, personally, I want to improve the capabilities of the Garrison as a whole. We haven't had a real increase in technology for a while, and we've been doing the same thing again and again without a lot of progress. But now, since things are quiet, we need to take advantage of that and be more offensive for once.

 **Beaure:** That's an interesting response, and I'm sure it'll happen!

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Rico:** You're welcome.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Rico?

 **Rico:** Make your decisions wisely. Life is too short to spend it making foolish choices.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Rico. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	19. Chapter 19

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Moblit Berner_

_One of the remaining Survey Corps veterans_

_This young man protects Squad Leader Hanji while pursuing the truth..._

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Moblit! It's great to see you again!

 **Moblit:** Ah, yes, same here!

 **Beaure:** I'm glad you could stop by for an interview!

Let’s get started, shall we? I know you're a part of Hanji's squad, but how long have you two known each other?

 **Moblit:** I've known her since we were in training together. We didn't talk much until our last year, though; she hung out with different people, and we didn't have anything in common.

 **Beaure:** What was it that made you guys become friends, then?

 **Moblit:** Well...you know this already, but Squad Leader Hanji tends to say...outrageous things sometimes. *laughs* But, after a while, her comments in classes ended up isolating her, and she didn't really have any friends in our class, only in the older classes. But, y'know, she said a lot of things that I agreed with, and when I told her that...I don't know, we just became friends.

 **Beaure:** Somehow I can imagine that situation quite clearly... *laughs*

 **Moblit:** Yes, she is quite headstrong... But I'm very glad we became friends. It's like I gained an older sister out of the deal... Though I guess I'm the one who's protecting her now...

 **Beaure:** I didn't realize there was an age difference between you two!

 **Moblit:** Four years, actually! I didn't know it at first, either. And, to be honest, there are still a lot of things I don't know about her...

 **Beaure:** I see...

By the way, what made you join the military in the first place?

 **Moblit:** I'm the oldest in my family and the only son, so it was a sort of...familial obligation, I suppose. But I don't mind. I wanted to be able to help out the cause in some way or another. Actually, before meeting Hanji, I had planned on joining the Garrison, but she convinced me to join the Corps with her, and I'm very glad that I did. Though it is stressful sometimes...

 **Beaure:** Oh, what is your family like, then?

 **Moblit:** I have a younger sister, Adrienne, and my mother is still alive. My father died in the plague several years ago, but my sister is very independent, and she supports my mother just as much as I do.

 **Beaure:** Sounds like she was a good warm-up for becoming friends with Hanji!

 **Moblit:** *laughs* That's probably true...

 **Beaure:** Oh, I've heard that Hanji has reformed her squad again--how are the newest members?

 **Moblit:** ...I'll admit, I'm still getting used to them. I worked with Nifa and the others for a long time, so it's kind of weird to have different people in their places. But, the new recruits are all very talented.

 **Beaure:** That's good to hear!

So, Moblit, how do you spend your free time when you're not working in your squad?

 **Moblit:** I usually end up talking to Rowen or any of the other veterans who are around. But, whenever I get a chance to be alone, I like to draw. During the nice weather, it's really relaxing to sit outside and sketch.

 **Beaure:** I think I remember seeing your art before! You're quite talented!

 **Moblit:** Ah, th-thank you. I could still use some improvement, though. If I can improve my drawing skills, they'll be of even more use to the squad, after all.

 **Beaure:** Oh, do you use them in Hanji's squad?

 **Moblit:** Yes, nearly every day I have to do some sort of quick sketch. Usually, it's just sketches of the cells we find in our material samplings, but sometimes Hanji will have me sketch progress drawings.

 **Beaure:** Can you explain?

 **Moblit:** Well, for example, when a Titan is injured in a place other than its nape, it can heal itself. However, what we've noticed with Eren is that there are definitely limits. If he transforms multiple times, by the third time, his healing progress slows down. In order to track how it changes over time, I sketch out the progress of Eren's healing every hour or two and compare it to previous attempts.

 **Beaure:** That's quite incredible, and it's great that you can take your hobby and put it to good use for your squad, too!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: where do you see yourself in ten years?

 **Moblit:** That's a long time from now. *laughs* But, I'm sure that if Squad Leader Hanji is still working, I'll be there, too. Someone has to keep an eye on her, after all... But, more than just that, I'm too invested in what we're doing now. We need answers, and until we have them all, I don't want to give up our studies.

 **Beaure:** I don't want you to, either! Be sure to keep in touch with us on any progress you guys make!

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Moblit:** Anytime, Beaure.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Moblit?

 **Moblit:** All good things will come to you in time. It takes patience to reach the answers you're seeking. That's what I've learned over the years!

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Moblit. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	20. Chapter 20

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Rowen Walsh_

_A Survey Corps veteran with a big heart_

_What led this man away from Sina and into battle?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Rowen! It's nice to finally meet you!

 **Rowen:** Yeah, same here!

 **Beaure:** Thank you again for agreeing to do an interview!

Let’s get started, shall we? You grew up in Sina--what was that like?

 **Rowen:** I mean, it was Sina. I didn't have to worry about a lot, like having food or shelter or anything like that. All in all, I had a pretty good childhood. I know I'm really lucky, too--I've met a lot of people who didn't grow up like me. And I had great friends, too.

 **Beaure:** Do you mean Catherine?

 **Rowen:** She was my first real friend! *laughs* Though I think it took her a while to agree to that notion...

 **Beaure:** What do you mean?

 **Rowen:** I was bullied a lot when I was little because I was kind of scrawny and had glasses from a _really_ young age. She was the first person to defend me from them--she made quite the impression. *laughs* After that, I considered her my friend, but it took her a long time to warm up to me at all!

 **Beaure:** Somehow that doesn't completely surprise me...

 **Rowen:** Well, I guess all that really matters is that we're friends now! We've been through hell and back together and I'm sure that won't change anytime soon.

 **Beaure:** It certainly doesn't seem like it.

You two joined the Corps together, then, right?

 **Rowen:** Yep, though originally we had planned to join the Police. It was a hard decision, but...I think we made the right one. Things have gone relatively well for us.

 **Beaure:** That must have been really hard at first, though!

 **Rowen:** Definitely! It wasn't a good feeling when I had to tell Lu that I was joining the military, and it was even worse when I told her I was going to join the Corps instead of the Police. But, y'know, things happen for a reason, I guess. It's worked out, and we're enjoying an era of peace right now.

 **Beaure:** Ah, yes, I'm sure it was hard on Lucia...

 **Rowen:** I know that it STILL is. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her. But she's been patient, and I know it'll pay off for us eventually!

 **Beaure:** I look forward to that!

Do you have any other members of your family at home still?

 **Rowen:** My mom is still at home. She keeps herself busy, as far as I know. Without my dad, I'm sure she's lonely, but she has a lot of good friends to keep her company.

 **Beaure:** If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?

 **Rowen:** He joined the Corps a while back, but he went missing on a mission and was never seen again. I think that's just a nice way of saying that he died and that his body was destroyed somehow, but...I mean, that's the Survey Corps. All of us are at risk.

 **Beaure:** Yes, sadly...

So, how do you spend your free time in the Corps?

 **Rowen:** I keep myself busy whenever I can! I don't like to be bored. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** Somehow, that doesn't surprise me one bit...

 **Rowen:** I like to hang out with people, literally anyone is fine. It's important to learn about one another and form bonds of camaraderie, I think. Normally, though, I spend most of my time with Moblit or Catherine, or sometimes the members of Hanji's squad. Though I don't see as much of Catherine lately...

 **Beaure:** Did something happen?

 **Rowen:** *chuckles* I guess you could say that. Eh, I won't get into here--she's a private person, and even though I don't agree with it and it annoys me to hell and back, I'll let her be.

 **Beaure:** You said you also talk to Hanji's squad members?

 **Rowen:** Yeah, I see a lot of Justina these days! She has a friend, Michelle, who constantly is with her, and they remind me a lot of me and Catherine at that age. So I suppose it's only natural that I'm drawn to them. I feel like their big brother sometimes. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** I'm glad that you're able to keep making new friends and keep life interesting!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: if you could change one thing about your life so far, what would it be?

 **Rowen:** Ooof, y'know... I'm not sure I'd change anything. I guess maybe, if I had to choose something... I'd have said a proper goodbye to my dad, but I think everything that's happened so far has happened for a reason. Not sure changing anything would make anything better, y'know?

 **Beaure:** That's a good point.

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Rowen:** Not a problem!

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Rowen?

 **Rowen:** Keep your chin up! Don't let the little stuff wear you down--there's always gonna be something ahead of you to keep heading toward as a goal for yourself!

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Rowen. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	21. Chapter 21

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Mikasa Ackermann_

_One of the strongest women in the world_

_What kind of strength has she gained after two years in the Corps?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Mikasa! Thank you for coming today!

 **Mikasa:** ...You're welcome.

 **Beaure:** We're all glad to finally speak with you!

Let’s get started, shall we? You're a witness to the fall of Shiganshina. Can you tell us what that was like for you?

 **Mikasa:**...I don't think there's a single word I can use to describe it. It was life-changing, to say the least.

 **Beaure:** That much I believe. It was such a long time ago--do you remember much?

 **Mikasa:** I do, but I try not to think about it. As you said, it was years ago, and we've made a lot of progress since then. It's a waste of time to think too much about it. The only thing I really think about is how much different things are now.

 **Beaure:** I think that's probably for the best. Well, what was Shiganshina like before that?

 **Mikasa:** When I was living with my mom and dad, we lived out in the mountains, so I didn't really know anybody. Living with the Jägers was a really different experience for me, being in the middle of town like that. I'm kind of surprised they only lived in Shiganshina, though. They lived very modestly.

 **Beaure:** Huh, that's interesting to know!

 **Mikasa:** Yes, Eren's father was a doctor, so he made a decent amount of money, but they chose to live there for whatever reason. I don't know that much about them, to be honest.

 **Beaure:** That's understandable, since you were only there a year.

Now, on to more current events--how is your training with Captain Levi going?

 **Mikasa:** He's very strict, but I do feel like I'm learning things.

 **Beaure:** Can you tell us more about it?

 **Mikasa:** A lot of it just involves pushing myself to certain limits. For instance, running until I feel like I'll pass out, and then running even longer. It's very physically challenging, but he insists it's even more about the mental challenge of overcoming the limits we place on our bodies.

 **Beaure:** I guess that's true--people really are capable of more than we realize!

 **Mikasa:** It might be true, but that's not what matters. In the end, I just want to be able to protect what's precious to me. If I can do that, then I will feel accomplished, and that's when I'll be able to focus on other things.

 **Beaure:** I hope that you can accomplish that, too.

You probably keep quite busy, but do you have any hobbies?

 **Mikasa:** I like to keep physically active, so when I don't train with Captain Levi, I do much lighter training on my own. Sometimes people also ask to spar with me.

 **Beaure:** Is that so? *laughs* And how does that turn out?

 **Mikasa:** ...I've won every time. I think people just want to see if they can test their strength against mine. Which I don't mind at all. Everyone has to train in their own way, I guess. The only people I've lost against are Captain Levi and Squad Leader Catherine. I haven't sparred with Squad Leader Hanji yet, though.

 **Beaure:** Do you think you can beat her?

 **Mikasa:** ...That would be a fight in which I would really have to pay attention to the opponent, like Captain Levi's always saying...

 **Beaure:** That I can believe...

So, besides training, is there anything else you enjoy?

 **Mikasa:** I haven't been able to do it since coming here, but I used to enjoy helping my mother gather harvest.

 **Beaure:** Oh, yes, I see why you'd lose that opportunity here.

 **Mikasa:** I really liked it because I liked seeing the fruit and vegetables grow bit by bit. I was always very bad at waiting, though. My mother scolded me a lot for picking tomatoes that weren't ripe, for example. I also ate berries off of the bush sometimes.

 **Beaure:** That sounds like a lovely memory!

 **Mikasa:** Yes, I'd love the chance to do that again someday.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure it'll come to you again!

So, we’re about to wrap up the interview, but here’s one more question for you: what is the one thing you want to change most going forward?

 **Mikasa:** ...I want to be more capable overall. I want to become a person that can ensure another's safety and comfort.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure you're on your way to just that.

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Mikasa:** You're welcome.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Mikasa?

 **Mikasa:** Finding something important to you, finding a reason to live, is very important. Don't underestimate the strength it'll give you.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Mikasa. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	22. Chapter 22

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Bertholdt Hoover_

_His true identity is the Colossal Titan_

_What kind of future awaits this young outcast...?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Bertholdt! Don't worry--you'll be safe here.

 **Bertholdt:** ...Thank you, Sir.

 **Beaure:** Oh, no need for formalities!

Let’s get started, shall we? Can you tell us anything about where you're from?

 **Bertholdt:** ...The story that I told before wasn't entirely a lie. Reiner and I grew up together in a village in the mountains. In the southern part of the countryside, there was a village there--we took care of a lot of livestock.

 **Beaure:** Oh, so you were primarily herders!

 **Bertholdt:** Yes. When we were just kids, our village was attacked, and almost all of us died. Those of us who survived were taken with the warriors--and that's where we are today.

 **Beaure:** I see... So you and your friends were victims of tragedy, too...

 **Bertholdt:**...I won't say that it excuses anything that we've done so far, but yes, I suppose that's true. We were later told that, if we cooperated, we could go home. Of course, if we had been older, that lie wouldn't have worked, but because we were so young...we believed them, obviously. I think that...Reiner might still believe that there's a chance that someday, we _can_ go home again.

 **Beaure:** Even if that's not true, you can make a new home for yourselves someday, maybe!

 **Bertholdt:** I'm not sure that's possible anymore, either...

 **Beaure:** ...I won't comment on that.

Let's move on--you've obviously been friends with Reiner for a long time, but what about the other people from your village?

 **Bertholdt:** There was one other person my age who was trained to be a warrior--his name was Marcel. But...several years ago, Ymir ate him while she was in her Titan form.

 **Beaure:** What about Annie?

 **Bertholdt:** Annie didn't come from the same place as us. I really don't know a lot about her... I'm sorry...

 **Beaure:** Oh, there's no need to apologize! I just assumed it, since you were so close...

 **Bertholdt:** Ah, well, that's... Annie and I have always gotten along, I guess.

 **Beaure:** Hm, well, what about friends from training? ...I mean, even if things are tough now, surely you still consider some of them to be your friends?

 **Bertholdt:** ...I can't say that...I feel like I'm in a position to say who my friends are among that group... I don't even know who's alive anymore... It's been so long...

 **Beaure:** Well, is there anyone you miss talking to?

 **Bertholdt:**...In training, I was close with Armin and Marco. I also talked to Yasmin quite a bit, and her friends--I think I talked to Erin the most out of all of them. But..I mean, I tried to keep to myself...

 **Beaure:** I guess that makes sense, considering the circumstances.

Do you have any kind of hobbies?

 **Bertholdt:** I've never really had the chance to develop any hobbies, honestly... I spent a lot of my childhood training myself physically. The only pastime I had besides that was reading.

 **Beaure:** Is there anything you have interest in? That you'd like to learn more about?

 **Bertholdt:** If I had joined the Police, I think I would have enjoyed exploring Sina. There's a lot of culture there that's drastically different from what I grew up with.

 **Beaure:** Like what, for example?

 **Bertholdt:** Well, as I mentioned before, I grew up in the mountains, as a herder. We didn't have big buildings, nothing was made of brick, there weren't paved roads... But besides just the physical differences, they have so many things to do. The marketplace is huge, and there are libraries, a theater... None of that is anything I really got to experience as a child. I...don't know if I ever will, either. It's just...a completely different world for me.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure things will work themselves out one way or another...

 **Bertholdt:**...

 **Beaure:** ...

...Let's go ahead and wrap up this interview, but before that, here’s one more question for you: what do you fear most?

 **Bertholdt:** ...To be...perfectly honest, Beaure...I'm not sure that there's anything I'm afraid of anymore. I used to be afraid of failing, or of losing my friends, but both of those things have already happened, so...now there's just...nothing.

 **Beaure:** Some people probably envy that, Bertholdt. It's hard to become fearless...

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Bertholdt:** ...Thank you for letting me come here.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Bertholdt?

 **Bertholdt:** There are at least two sides to every story. I think it's important to understand all the details before making any decision.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Bertholdt. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	23. Chapter 23

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Claus Rasmussen_

_A Military Police elite born in Sina_

_He has taken on the struggles of the world, and of his friends..._

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Claus! It's great to have you here!

 **Claus:** Well, thanks for inviting me!

 **Beaure:** You're quite welcome!

Let’s get started, shall we? You grew up in Sina, right? What was that like?

 **Claus:** I mean, I guess it's as you'd expect. I grew up in a wealthy household. My dad inherited a lot of his wealth, but he's continued to work, and my mother stayed at home taking care of me, but she also makes a little money on the side catering for people's parties and what not.

 **Beaure:** That sounds really lovely! So what made you leave?

 **Claus:** To be honest, when I was a kid, I didn't really know what I wanted to do. But my parents were insistent that I got a job, so I decided the easiest path would be to just join the Military Police. I thought that once I finished training, assuming I worked my ass off, it would get me into a really comfortable lifestyle, and I wouldn't have to worry about much after that.

 **Beaure:** Times have changed, huh?

 **Claus:** I can tell you what happened--I met Bianca. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** That was going to be my next question, actually!

You two are really close! Can you tell us more about your friendship?

 **Claus:** We didn't always start out as friends, you know. *laughs* She was really hard on me all through training. Literally, from the very first day, I saw her as a rival. My friends and I used to make fun of her all the time, too, because she didn't have any friends and took everything really seriously, especially compared to us.

 **Beaure:** Somehow that doesn't surprise me!

 **Claus:** It wasn't until the very beginning of my third year in training when we became friends, actually.

 **Beaure:** What happened?

 **Claus:** One of my closest friends died in a training accident. It was really sudden and pretty bloody... Even now I don't like to think about it... But that changed everything. It made my resolve waver--and then when my other close friend dropped out, I was pretty much alone for the first time in my life. That's when Bianca approached me, and...well, I found out the real reason she was pushing herself so hard, I guess.

 **Beaure:** I see, I see... And from there...?

 **Claus:** Since then, she's been nothing short of my family.

 **Beaure:** What about your other friends? Are you as close with any of them as you are with Bianca?

 **Claus:** Not quite, but I have a lot of friends that I would still consider close. All of the people in my squads are people I talk to a lot--especially the Police squad. I see Armin nearly every day, and Serene and I hang out a lot, too. And, I mean, Bruno is basically like family now, too. He came with the package. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** *laughs* Ah yes, I'm sure! But he's also your Squad Leader!

 **Claus:** That's also because of Bianca. Once I understood her motivation to join the Police, I ended up in Bruno's squad after graduating training. Not that I'm complaining. Though I can't say I agree with everything he does, he _is_ a solid leader.

 **Beaure:** Interesting!

So, do you have any kind of hobbies?

 **Claus:** The one thing I did a lot as a kid was practice cello. I hated it back then, but now I play with Bianca all the time. ...Well, not all the time. Lately, we've been too busy.

 **Beaure:** That's completely understandable, considering the circumstances.

 **Claus:** Most of my free time is dedicated to studying, though. Catherine is kind of a strict teacher...

 **Beaure:** That's not surprising, either!

 **Claus:** *laughs* I don't mind it so much, though. At least the material is interesting, and both Bianca and Armin are good company to study with. I'd rather be studying than dealing with the mess in the government right now, anyway.

 **Beaure:** Yes, I'm sure studying is a great break from all of that...

 **Claus:** Yeah, who would've thought?

 **Beaure:** Sometimes life is funny like that, I suppose!

We're about to wrap up this interview, but before that, here’s one more question for you: what do you see for yourself in the future?

 **Claus:** I can't predict the future, but what I've been working for is a stable world, so I hope that's what comes eventually. I think that's a pretty common wish, though...

 **Beaure:** Hey, there's nothing wrong with that!

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Claus:** Thanks for inviting me.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Claus?

 **Claus:** In this day and age, we don't have room for selfishness. I think it's important to remember what our goals are and how important it is to make progress toward them, without letting anything weigh us down.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Claus. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


	24. Chapter 24

## Exclusive Character Q&A

_This Week: Nile Dawk_

_The Commander of the Military Police_

_In this world of disarray, what will his role in the future be...?_

 

 **Beaure:** Welcome, Commander Nile! Thank you very much for coming.

 **Nile:** It's no problem.

 **Beaure:** We're glad to have you with us today.

Let’s get started, shall we? Why did you decide to join the Military Police?

 **Nile:** I had joined the military just because that was what seemed like the right thing to do. And, I guess, most of my friends did the same thing, so it wasn't like I was joining all on my own. Originally, I wanted to join the Survey Corps, though.

 **Beaure:** I think I might know who influenced you with that decision...

 **Nile:** Erwin's strong will definitely influenced me, but I think I also genuinely felt like it was the best decision for me. I was much less cynical and more hopeful back then. *chuckles* ...But, regardless, I changed. And I met Marie.

 **Beaure:** Ah, yes, the Missus! How did you two meet?

 **Nile:** Erwin and I frequented a bar in Wall Sina in our trainee days, and Marie was one of the bartenders. Once we became regulars there, she just always ended up serving us, and eventually, she became part of our group of friends. People often tell me that it sounds like such a simple meeting, and they're right--it was.

 **Beaure:** There's nothing wrong with that!

 **Nile:** No, not at all. And if I hadn't met her, I would have probably joined the Corps and died a brutal death. But I decided that Marie's life--taking care of _her_ \--was more important than whatever I wanted. So, after I finished training, I joined the Police, and I proposed to her. That's really all there is to it.

 **Beaure:** Very interesting. Was she the first person you dated?

 **Nile:** I can hardly even say that we dated. The courtship we had was mostly connected to our time spent at the bar.

 **Beaure:** Oh, I see!

So, as the Commander of the Military Police, what kind of life do you live?

 **Nile:** It used to be a quiet one. I kept busy enough to keep things interesting, but I was still able to go home almost every evening to spend time with my family. Now, though, I spend far more time at headquarters than at home. It can't be helped, though... Everything has fallen into disarray...

 **Beaure:** Yes, it certainly has...

 **Nile:**...I can admit that I have made some poor decisions in this last year. They involved sacrifices that nobody really wanted to make... But, for the greater good, they had to happen... That is, at least, what I think all Commanders must tell themselves.

 **Beaure:** I'm sure that's true...

 **Nile:** I had hoped that, once Queen Historia took the throne, things would settle down, and our world would become safer. It felt that way for a while, but...obviously, things have changed.

 **Beaure:** Indeed, they have...

 **Nile:** It's no longer clear what the right path is...

 **Beaure:** ...Well, there's no use dwelling on what's in the past, right?

Do you have time for any hobbies, despite being so busy?

 **Nile:** When I had more time at home, I would read to my boys. They love to study and learn, which I'm really grateful for. I hated school, and so did Marie, so I'm not sure where their curiosity for the world comes from... *laughs* You might call something like that my “duty” as a parent, but that doesn't mean it can't also be something I enjoy.

 **Beaure:** That's definitely true.

 **Nile:** It's also something I can do to help Marie, since she already is busy tending to the housekeeping while I'm gone. I help with laundry whenever I can, but I'm not much of a cook--the only thing I know anything about is alcohol. *laughs*

 **Beaure:** And I'm sure Marie has you covered on that one! *laughs*

 **Nile:** It's true... I think that if I wasn't a Commander, I would probably host parties with her. She makes for a great hostess, and she makes friends easily, so it would probably be a good time, maybe even similar to the atmosphere of the bar. But, of course, we don't have that kind of time, especially now with three kids.

 **Beaure:** That makes perfect sense. They come first, after all.

So, we're about to wrap up this interview, but before that, here’s one more question for you: what do you want to see change in the future?

 **Nile:** ...Forgive me--I can't think of anything. Honestly, all of the things I want to see change are things that have happened in the past...

 **Beaure:** ...I understand.

And so, we'll end the interview here. Thank you so much for participating!

 **Nile:** Thank you for having me.

 **Beaure:** Any last words for our readers, Nile?

 **Nile:** ...Don't let yourself become overwhelmed by fear. It should not be something that guides your decisions.

 **Beaure:** Thank you, Nile. And thank you, readers. We’ll see you again for another interview next month!

  
  


 


End file.
